Friends Forever
by Hummerson
Summary: Kurt and Blaine  Klaine  have been best friends since childhood. Kurt is gay, Blaine is straight. Will their friendship survive and Can they remain friends forever …..…. Rated M for a reason
1. Beginning

Authors Notes

This is my first fanfic so please be kind. I LOVE Glee and Klaine so this is my contribution to the KLAINE fandom. I DO NOT own Glee and don't wish to tarnish it or it's positive message in any way.

I'm very interested in the Anderson family and their back story so I wrote this which is my version of Blaine's issues with his Dad. I've also changed the K&B relationship slightly assuming they met as children. It revolves around Blaine's realisation of his sexuality at 17. I have rated this M so please avoid Chapter 14 (if you wish) as the smut is very much in there, you can skip from 13 to 15 it still works.

All comments are reviews are very welcome and thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Chapter One - Beginning

Its 5.30pm Friday afternoon, Kurt and Blaine (as usual) have met up at Kurt's after school to discuss the evening ahead. Kurt is lying on his bed reading a magazine "so, where do you wanna go this evening? The new bowling place on Freemont Road looks like fun…. "He glances at Blaine who is sitting on the floor staring intently at a DVD cover ….

Getting no response to his question Kurt raises his voice "earth to Blaine…. "

Blaine looks up from the DVD toward the bed "mmm…. What did you say?" Kurt rolls his eyes and leans over the side of the bed smacking Blaine playfully over the head with the magazine "I said, do you wanna go to the new bowling place on Freemont tonight?"

"Ouch" Blaine smirks rubbing the side of his head, "go easy on the curls dude, they don't like to be smacked" Kurt just laughs and slides off the bed sitting on the floor next to Blaine. "What's that?" he asks taking the DVD out of Blaine's hands "oh, it's the last Harry Potter movie on DVD, I bought it today. I was just thinking I can't believe it's all over" "yeah" Kurt says nodding his head and staring at the DVD "can you believe it's been 10 years since the first movie came out…. Remember? It was a couple of months after you moved here, my Dad took us to see it"

Blaine nodded, allowing his mind to drift back to that time in his life 10 years before standing nervously in line with Kurt and his Dad waiting to see the movie….

The Andersons had just moved to Ohio from San Francisco. Mr Anderson had been promoted at work and moved the family (along with Blaine's beloved dog 'Putty') to Ohio. Blaine was a shy 7 year old and on his first day at his new school he was assigned a 'buddy' to help show him around. His name was Kurt Hummel.

Mrs Snow was a kind and understanding teacher. She was very sensitive to the 'situation' with the delicate boy Kurt in her class. He had lost his mother to cancer the previous year and was a little 'different' to the other boys. Mrs Snow hoped by making Blaine and Kurt 'buddies' Kurt would have a friend (who was a boy) to play with, and Blaine would not feel so alone at a new school. Even though Kurt happily played with the girls Mrs. Snow was aware he was frequently alone and felt he really needed a friend.

Blaine remembered their first lunch break just the two of them sitting together in the playground eating cheese sandwiches in silence. "Where are you from?" Kurt finally spoke "San Francisco" Blaine replied "my dad had to come here for work so we moved" after a short silence Kurt piped up "I have a fish, his name is fishy" "cool" Blaine replied "I have a dog, his name is Putty, and he sleeps on my bed" "cool" Kurt replied.

Even as a 7 year old Kurt was different. He was smartly dressed and always wore a scarf, carefully placed around his slender neck. Blaine wasn't sure then, what made Kurt different to other kids but it didn't matter to Blaine. They quickly became friends and discovered they lived 2 streets away from each other. They were similar in so many ways, but what Blaine remembers the most was just feeling comfortable around Kurt and Kurt felt the same about Blaine.

As the years passed their friendship grew. They had been through so much in the 10 years since they met. Bumps and scrapes, broken bones, Burt's heart attack, Kurt's new step mom and step brother, and of course Kurt 'coming out' aged 14. Girlfriends, boyfriends, break ups, yes; they had lived through it all. Even when Blaine's family moved to a better part of town, and the boys started attending different high schools, (Blaine went to the private school Dalton Academy, and Kurt went to McKinley High) it didn't matter, their friendship remained as strong as ever.

It was that friendship that found them sitting on Kurt's bedroom floor one Friday afternoon discussing the evening ahead. "Yeah" Blaine finally said shaking himself from his daydream "wow 10 years...yeah bowling sounds great let me give Amy a quick ring and see if she's interested" Kurt sniggered a little "I'm sure your girlfriend will be thrilled to spend her Friday night bowling with YOUR best friend" Blaine frowned a little looking at Kurt "Amy likes hanging with you, …..You think she doesn't like you?" "Nah" Kurt replied laughing off his own comment

Blaine smiled holding his cell phone to his ear "hey, it's me. Yeah….. Ok….. I'm at Kurt's…..yeah, we were thinking of heading to the bowling place on Freemont ….yeah…. in an hour ….cool we'll pick you up on the way….see you then"

Kurt deduced from the side of the conversation he had just heard, Amy was coming bowling and they were picking her up in an hour. He felt slightly disappointed as he was hoping she would say no. He really fancied an evening in with Blaine, crashed out on the couch watching Harry Potter. "So" Blaine finally said "is Simon coming too?" "Oh yeah" Kurt replied, jumping slightly as he had drifted into a minor daydream of he and Blaine watching the movie together, "I'll give him a quick call but yeah I'm _sure_ he'll come with us"

1 Hour later Kurt and Blaine were sitting in the front seats of Blaine's car; Kurt's boyfriend Simon in the back, heading toward Amy's to pick her up. Kurt couldn't help staring at the way Blaine's hands gripped the steering wheel. He'd always loved how strong Blaine's hands were, rough and slightly hairy. He himself always felt so feminine, and loved how masculine Blaine was compared to him. Even though he was taller than Blaine he was physically weaker and always felt safe when they were together.

A minor incident at the mall the previous year when a couple of idiots had called Kurt a 'fag' behind his back sent Blaine into a fury. Kurt had watched in shock (and slight delight) as Blaine had kicked one guy in the shins and pushed the other guy into a wall. Kurt was used to the odd stare and negative comments at school but had learned to ignore it. However, Blaine always reacted to defend his friend and secretly Kurt loved it.

They pulled into the driveway of Amy's house. As the car came to a stop the front door opened and Amy came out smiling. She was a petite blond, 17 and attended McKinley with Kurt. In fact it had been Kurt who introduced them at a party the previous year. Amy climbed into the back sitting behind Blaine, "hi" Blaine said smiling at her in the rear view mirror, "you look great", Amy smiled reaching out her hand to rest it on Blaine's right shoulder, he placed his hand over hers briefly "thanks" she said,"hey Kurt, love the scarf" Kurt smiled politely and hoped she would stop touching Blaine's shoulder so he could concentrate on driving the car. Amy turned to Simon "hey, great to see you" Simon smiled "you look great in those jeans" Amy blushed a little and Kurt couldn't help stealing a glance at Blaine to see if he reacted to Simons' compliment of his girlfriend.…..

Even Kurt had to admit the evening was fun (despite the 'horrific' shoes), all four laughed and cheered during all the games, Blaine was his usual competitive self, winning all the rounds except one. Simon had spilt ketchup on his favourite white shirt and spent most of the evening sulking about the stain it would probably leave.

Kurt kept a close eye on Amy and Blaine trying to read their body language. He was pretty sure Blaine wasn't really that into her but you could never really tell with Blaine. He had dated lots of girls since he and Kurt were around 13 but as far as Kurt could tell none of them had been 'special'.

Even though Blaine and Kurt shared every detail on all aspects of their lives, and knew almost everything about each other, they never discussed sex. They had never shared intimate details of any of their relationships. Blaine had of course told Kurt the first time he had kissed a girl, but after Kurt came out a few months later and started dating boys it was the one aspect of their lives they didn't feel the need to discuss or share.

Kurt always wondered if Blaine was still a virgin. He wasn't sure if he had had sex with Amy or any other girl, and even if he had, he probably would not have told Kurt. Kurt himself was definitely 100% a virgin. He had dated a few boys, no one serious, kissing, and light touches over clothes was as far as he had gone with anyone. He hadn't really met anyone who made him feel like he needed sex that badly. He had 'the talk' with his Dad. Burt had made an extra effort getting lots of information about safe sex for boys (with other boys) but, in all honesty Kurt felt pretty unemotional and unmoved when it came to anything sexual. Maybe he just wasn't ever going to want sex with anyone and to be honest Kurt was ok with that.

The bowling evening ended with Blaine winning (of course). Kurt awarded him an invisible trophy which he raised proudly above his head and continued to 'carry' carefully in his arms to the car. That was the kind of goofy behaviour that made Kurt die laughing but others just didn't really get. All four climbed back in Blaine's car and Simon spoke up "sorry to be a buzz kill, but I need to be at the store at 7am can you drop me off first?"

Simon worked weekends in the local Wal-Mart; it was where he and Kurt had met 3 months earlier. Kurt had accidently dropped a jar of nutella and it had smashed all over the floor. Simon had been sent to clean it up and found a beautiful boy he recognised from school apologising profusely to the store manager. After a few more apologies and a "don't you go to McKinley too?" Simon and Kurt struck up a conversation which ended with them arranging to meet later that day for coffee.

Blaine dropped Simon to his house and Kurt walked him to his front door, they spoke quickly to arrange a lunch date for the following day, kissed briefly and Kurt headed back to the car. When he turned around he was disappointed to see Amy had climbed from the back into the passenger seat and was kissing Blaine. Kurt opened the back door and climbed in. Amy and Blaine broke apart and turned to face Kurt. "So" Kurt said clapping his hands together "what are the plans for the rest of the evening?" Amy looked a bit awkward "I dunno, Blaine sweetie what do you want to do?" She rested her hand on Blaine's knee and gave him 'the look' Kurt described as her 'doll face'. Blaine shrugged his shoulders and looked at Kurt "what do you want to do?" before Kurt could answer, Amy interrupted, "Blaine, maybe you and I could spend some time at my place? My parents are out and we could have some time, you know, _together_" she quickly looked at Kurt "sorry Kurt, I don't mean to exclude you but Blaine and I get so little time together during the week, with him at Dalton, you know how it is" Kurt nodded looking at Blaine who just raised an eyebrow and looked like he wasn't quite sure what to say. "Yeah" Kurt replied "of course... I'm a bit tired anyway, need my beauty sleep, just drop me home". Amy smiled at him and Blaine started the car. Kurt sat back and watched as Amy continued to rub Blaine's knee in a slow circle as he drove.

Kurt jumped out of the car quickly when they arrived at his house barely looking at Blaine to say goodnight. Hurrying inside he ran up the stairs to his room and quickly closed the door. He leaned against it and slid down slowly to the floor. He pulled his knees to his chest and put his face against them. Without warning the tears started to flow, they just kept coming and coming. He sat there for what felt like hours sobbing and hugging his knees. His mind was spinning full of images of what Amy and Blaine would be doing at her place for the rest of the evening. He felt sick just thinking about it. Finally he lifted his head and said out loud "I'm in love with Blaine"


	2. Amy

After dropping Kurt to his house Blaine could tell immediately he was hurt, Kurt had barely looked at him as he muttered good night and practically ran into the house. After the door closed Blaine turned to Amy "that wasn't very nice" she looked hurt and tears formed in her eyes "soorrry, I, I, just want to spend more time with you" a tear rolled down her cheek, Blaine reached out and wiped it away with his thumb "it's ok, I'll go see him tomorrow and apologise, he'll understand" He started the car and drove. They were silent for the entire journey. Blaine couldn't help thinking about Kurt, and how upset he probably was, and whether he should send him a quick text suggesting a get together the following day. Maybe not? He'd probably be going out with Simon anyway.

Blaine pushed Kurt out of his mind as he parked the car outside Amy's house. They entered the front door and headed into the living room. Amy turned on some music and lit a candle. The room was dark and warm. "Do you want something to drink?" "Maybe a coke, thanks" Blaine muttered. Amy headed to the kitchen and Blaine sat down on the couch waiting. He raised his voice "when are your parents back?" suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder behind him "I'm here, no need to shout, actually they won't be back until tomorrow, so… we have the place all to ourselves..." she smiled sweetly and handed Blaine his coke. She walked around the couch and sat down next to him smiling. Blaine took a sip of his coke and noticed Amy was still looking at him smiling. He leaned back slightly "what are you smiling about?" She put her drink on the coffee table and took Blaine's coke out of his hand and put that on the coffee table too. Turning to Blaine picking up his right hand and holding it between both of hers, she cleared her throat "well, I was wondering if you'd like to ..well.. have..you know.. sex… with me...tonight"

Blaine's mouth fell open, before he could say anything Amy leaned forward and kissed him, hard. She pushed him back on the couch and climbed into his lap. Blaine's head was spinning, he was kissing her back but thoughts were racing through his head, did he want to have sex with her? Yeah, of course, why not? He had never done it before, should he tell her? Maybe she hasn't either? Oh god what if she has and is expecting him to 'know' what he's doing?

Suddenly he realised her lips had left his; she was leaning back looking at him "Blaine! You're miles away…I've just asked you to have sex with me what the hell is wrong with you?" "Err…nothing" Blaine stammered back, "I'm just a bit surprised that you asked that's all, I wasn't expecting it"

Amy smiled sweetly at him stroking his cheek, "you are so cute, I asked you because I could tell you'd probably never ask me. I mean come on Blaine, we've been dating 6 months and you've barely touched me, you've never tried _anything_ with me", she blushed slightly. Blaine was blushing bright red and wishing he was anywhere but there. She sensed his embarrassment "ooohhh", she said raising her hand to cover her mouth in shock "are you…you… are a virgin, I... I never I just thought you were being...nice with me" Blaine was staring at his hands unsure where to look. Amy slid off his lap and sat next to him. "Sorry Blaine, I shouldn't have jumped on you like that, I mean do you want to have sex with me? We don't need to, it's ok if you're not ready" Blaine turned and looked at her nodding "yeah, sure, of course I do" Amy smiled and leaned in and kissed him softly this time, she put her hand on his thigh and began rubbing it gently up and down toward his knee. Blaine's mind was spinning again, he was trying to force all doubts and questions out of his mind and just go with it. I mean has 17 right, he may as well 'lose it' now. Amy is a nice girl why not. Finally after a couple of minutes Amy broke the kiss and spoke again "we should go upstairs, you know, it will be more comfortable there" Blaine just nodded and followed her out of the living room and up the stairs, all the while trying not to think too much about what was about to happen.

They entered a small bedroom which he assumed was hers. It was decorated in white and pink with a single bed in the corner. She just shrugged "it's a small bed but I think we'll make do" she squeezed his hand and smiled. She put her arms around his waist and leaned up to kiss him again. Blaine kissed her back realising she was pushing him gently backward toward the bed, his legs finally hit the bed and he fell backward onto it, Amy climbed on top of him straddling his lap. She began unbuttoning his shirt slowly, running her hands inside the fabric touching his chest with her fingertips, she leaned back "god Blaine you're so hot", he smiled and she leaned down kissing him harder this time. When she was finished opening his shirt she glanced at him briefly sliding down further and began to undo his jeans, Blaine closed his eyes and let his head fall back onto the bed.

Suddenly, from nowhere, an image of Kurt floated into his mind. Smiling, beautiful, perfect Kurt, with perfect pale skin and those perfect soft lips. Blaine could feel soft lips kissing his lower stomach and a hand slowing unzipping his jeans but it was no longer Amy, in his mind it was Kurt, kissing his hip bone reaching his hand inside his jeans and touching him gently through his underwear making him hard, Blaine let out a low throaty moan and Amy giggled "I can see you _really_ like that" Blaine suddenly snapped back to reality, it wasn't Kurt but Amy with her lips inches from his crotch, stroking him gently, her fingers about to pull down his underwear.

He sat up suddenly nearly knocking her to the ground, "sorry, I I can't … I need to go… I'm really sorry" He stood up pushing her off him, buttoning his shirt and zipping his jeans, Amy was sitting on the bed looking astounded "Blaine what's wrong? Are you ok?" "yes", he stammered out "I…I just need to go" He turned and ran down the stairs and out the front door, he jumped in his car, and drove off at high speed, all the time in his mind asking himself 'what the hell was that?' 'Did I just imagine Kurt kissing me, touching me…about to…' and then he stepped on the brakes, pulling over to the side of the road. He just sat there gripping the steering wheel with both hands just staring straight ahead.

The realisation finally hitting him, it was only when he started to imagine Kurt doing 'those' things to him did he start to 'feel' anything, only then did he start to feel aroused or start to get hard. Amy kissing him, touching him had absolutely no effect on him at all.

Thinking about it truthfully Blaine had never had sex with a girl because he never really wanted to, he had kissed lots of girls, it was ok, but he never _really_ got turned on by it. Remembering the incredible sensations and feelings he had just experienced thinking about Kurt kissing him, undressing him, touching him 'there', that really turned him on….. suddenly, he said out loud "I'm gay"

He drove home slowly. He fell onto his bed, putty snuggled beside him, and he just lay there staring up at the ceiling, all night, thinking about his friend … Kurt…..


	3. Dreaming

Kurt wasn't sure how long he had sat on the floor of his room crying. He had eventually crawled to his bed, kicked off his shoes and climbed in fully clothed, covering himself with the blankets. The following morning he awoke but couldn't bring himself to get up, he sent a text to Simon cancelling their lunch date saying he was feeling unwell. He turned off his phone, pulled the covers back over his head, and went back to sleep, it just wasn't a day he wanted to spend awake with his own thoughts.

Suddenly Kurt was sitting in Blaine's car his hand on Blaine's knee and Blaine was smiling at him. Blaine leaned toward him and whispered in his ear "you know I've always loved you, I cannot believe you ever thought I could love anyone but you" He then pressed his lips to Kurt's. God he tastes so good Kurt thought, Kurt parted his lips slightly and felt Blaine's tongue slip into his mouth, it was the most amazing feeling he had ever felt, Kurt's head was spinning and he felt a warm tingling in his stomach as Blaine moved his hand and touched his knee. The kissing was getting deeper and hotter, Blaine's tongue was inside his mouth doing the most incredible things... Blaine moved his hand from his knee and undid the button of Kurt's jeans, he slowly pulled down the zip, reaching his hand inside...

Kurt could hear a distant voice and felt someone pinching his arm, suddenly he became aware of himself, in bed, and a voice really close "hey lazy why are you still in bed?" Kurt woke and sat bolt upright stunned to see his step brother Finn sitting next to him on his bed, "Jesus Kurt, did you sleep in your clothes?" Finn was staring at him. Kurt quickly pulled the blankets up to his chin, not to hide his wrinkled clothes but to hide the obvious erection in his pants. Kurt stammered out "wwhhat ?" "dude" Finn answered "it's like the middle of the day...and you're still in bed, in your clothes! " "oh" Kurt replied "I didn't feel too good when I woke up this morning so i decided to sleep for a bit" Finn looked at him with a doubtful tilt of his head and a raised eyebrow.

"Is there something bothering you, you look like crap" Kurt shook his head from side to side. "Is it Simon, are you guys ok?" Kurt could suddenly see a way to explain his low mood "yeah, it's Simon, I… I… I'm going to break up with him I just don't want to date him anymore, it just doesn't feel right" "oh" Finn replied "that's too bad he's a cool guy"

Kurt glanced over at the clock on his bedside cabinet, it was 2pm, "well, I guess I'll go and let you prepare for the big break up" Finn stood up and left the bedroom. Kurt turned on his phone and checked his messages; there was a text from Blaine,

_hey, need 2 talk 2 u, will come over at 7 tonite, ok? B_

Kurt wondered what exactly Blaine needed to talk to him about, oh god please tell me he didn't 'do it' with Amy, Kurt shuddered. He sent a quick reply

_Sure, 7 is ok, c u then, K_

Kurt jumped out of bed and headed to the bathroom, he locked the door and striped off his clothes, he couldn't believe he had actually slept in his clothes. He turned on the shower and stepped under the warm water. It felt so good on his skin. Looking down he was still half hard from his dream, he slowly moved his hand and gently touched himself, he wrapped his hand around his penis and began stroking himself in long slow movements feeling himself get harder with every stroke, his dream came flooding back into his mind, Blaine kissing him, touching his thigh, his tongue in Kurt's mouth, the warm wet feeling of his lips, god Blaine's lips, and his hands, what Kurt wanted Blaine to do to him with his hands, Kurt's strokes were faster now and he could feel himself nearing climax, "Blaine" he gasped out loud as he came. He leaned forward bracing himself with one hand against the shower tiles as he stroked himself through his orgasm.

After his mind cleared, he couldn't believe what he had just done, he had masturbated in the shower thinking about his best friend. The guy who had been there for him for 10 years through everything life had thrown at him. Kurt suddenly felt sick and full of guilt, what the hell was he thinking? Blaine was his friend, his STRAIGHT friend, what was the point in even thinking about him in a sexual way and why now?

Was it Amy? Was he just jealous that Blaine was spending more time with her? Had he always been attracted to Blaine? No, he was sure the feelings he had for him were new, they hadn't been there before, had they? Should he tell Blaine? NO, that would be crazy he'd freak out, would he understand?

When Kurt finally 'came out' and told Blaine at 14 that he was gay Blaine had accepted it immediately, saying that he'd always 'kinda assumed' Kurt was gay and was happy that he'd found who he was etc… he was totally cool with it. It didn't change their relationship in any way and Kurt loved and respected Blaine for that. From that day on Kurt knew he and Blaine would be friends forever.

Kurt stepped out of the shower, and began to think, he really _should_ break up with Simon.


	4. Coffee

Blaine had eventually drifted off to sleep and was awoken at 11am by putty nuzzling his neck. 'Darn dog' Blaine grumbled scratching putty behind his ear. Realising the time he got up, changed quickly and took putty out for a walk. He couldn't stop thinking about Kurt and what had happened at Amy's the night before. He started to think about Amy, should he call her, explain about last night, tell her the truth, apologise. Shit, what was he going to do?

He was beginning to wonder did he even like girls at all. Or maybe he just liked Kurt in that way. Did he really find boys attractive? In all honesty it didn't scare Blaine to consider he might be gay. It wasn't an issue to him, he was always pretty open about peoples sexuality and learned from a young age not to judge people based on their gender, race whatever, as far as Blaine was concerned people were people and you should love and respect them whoever they were. He had learned that from him Mom, she was a sweet gentle woman who raised Blaine and his brother to be open minded and kind to everyone.

Blaine kept walking and eventually found himself at the Lima Bean cafe he and Kurt loved. He tied putty to one of the benches outside and went in. He ordered a medium drip and returned to the bench outside to drink his coffee. Looking through the window Blaine could see the lima bean was really busy and most tables were full. There were 2 big groups of teenagers talking loudly and laughing. There were a few tables of couples talking quietly or just staring at each other. There were also a couple of single people sitting quietly alone. One girl staring intently at her iphone, and a guy sitting alone reading a book. Blaine's eyes rested on the guy, he kept thinking how familiar he looked, when suddenly the boy looked up from his book and stared straight at Blaine.

It clicked, it was Jeremiah. He had been the lead singer of The Warblers, (the Dalton Academy glee club) the previous year; he had graduated and was now in college. Jeremiah smiled and waved at Blaine, he stood up, picked up his coffee and walked outside.

"Hey Blaine, how are you?" Blaine nodded "yeah I'm good, you?" Jeremiah smiled sitting on the bench next to Blaine. "So, how's life at Dalton?"

Blaine spent the next 15 minutes filling Jeremiah in on all the comings and goings at Dalton, new teachers, the incident with the sprinklers in the gym, and of course the warblers song choices for sectionals. Blaine was now the lead warbler and proud to have replaced Jeremiah.

"Enough about school how are you? Anything new in your life?" Jeremiah raised an eyebrow looking at Blaine. Blaine allowed his cheerful facade to drop for a moment and looked down into his coffee. "Hey, what's up?" Blaine shook his head "you really don't want to know, it's bit of a drama really" "come on Blaine tell me, it might help to get whatever is bothering you off your chest"

Blaine sighed and decided that he really needed to speak to someone about his concerns over Kurt, his doubts about his own sexuality etc… Jeremiah was gay after all and hopefully could give some valuable advice. Blaine looked up and finally spoke "I'm having some .. well… issues with my girlfriend" "ok" Jeremiah laughed "not exactly my area of expertise but hit me with it…. She won't put out?" Blaine rolled his eyes "er…not exactly"

Blaine proceeded to replay the previous evenings events to Jeremiah, Amy's bedroom, the kissing, undressing, and of course the thoughts of his friend Kurt while Amy was, well, doing those things. Blaine finished his story and Jeremiah finally spoke "Jesus Blaine... I mean that's a lot to take in, I never thought you might be …" Blaine laughed and threw his hands up in the air "well it hadn't really crossed my mind until last night..I'm not sure that I am. I mean if I thought about Kurt like that does that mean I am, you know... gay?"

Jeremiah bit his lip for a moment and replied "No, of course not, you and Kurt are obviously really close friends right?" Blaine nodded "when you think about him, what do you really _feel_?" Blaine's mind drifted, seeing that image of beautiful Kurt once again, perfect smile, porcelain skin and those soft lips.

"hello...anyone home"

Blaine suddenly realised Jeremiah was waving his hands in front of his eyes, "oh sorry I zoned out there for a sec" "I'll say you did" Jeremiah laughed," judging by that silly look on your face I'd say you were thinking about your friend but not in a very "friendly" way" Jeremiah made air quotes over the word "friendly" which made Blaine laugh. "you know Blaine, you shouldn't be afraid of what this does or doesn't mean, just go and talk to him, your friendship is strong enough, what happens, happens. Go with it. Don't be afraid of your own emotions and desires" Blaine blushed a little "and more importantly don't ignore them" Blaine nodded "yeah I know, you're right, I should, I need to talk to him" Jeremiah rested his hand on Blaine's shoulder "let me know how it goes?" Blaine nodded "sure, I will" Jeremiah stood up and buttoned his coat, "good luck Blaine, if you need to talk anytime call me" he turned to walk away and stopped "by the way Blaine, if things don't work out between you and Kurt, maybe _we_ can grab dinner or a movie sometime" he winked and smiled before turning around and walking toward his car. Blaine sat there stunned; did Jeremiah just ask him out?

He took his phone out of his pocket and sent Kurt a text

_hey, need 2 talk 2 u, will come over at 7 tonite, ok?_ B

Blaine looked down at putty who was lying quietly under the bench, "come on putty let's go" he picked up his lead and headed away from the cafe toward home. He began to think, he really should break up with Amy.


	5. Breakup

Kurt was standing outside Wal-Mart waiting for Simon to appear, it was 4.55pm and he knew Simon would be finishing work soon.

Kurt was nervous. He had rehearsed his break up speech about 20 times in the mirror at home.

"It's not you, it's me" "I'm sorry, it's not fair to lead you on"

He was so distracted he didn't notice Simon walking up beside him smiling broadly. "Hey there, I didn't expect to see you today I thought you were sick?"

"Oh" Kurt jumped "Hi, I ah... I'm feeling better now" There was an awkward silence and Kurt spoke again."I came to see you coz.. well... we need to talk"

Simon's smile fell from his face immediately. He had sort of been expecting this. Kurt was a great guy, good fun to be with, beautiful, really beautiful. But Simon had always felt Kurt wasn't really that into him. They had kissed and held hands but Kurt was never enthusiastic about the intimate side of their relationship. That had always been very one sided, Simon always initiating the kissing and physical contact. Kurt never seemed 'that' comfortable with it.

Simon spoke first "Kurt I know what you're going to say" he looked upset, his eyes were watering and Kurt really hoped he wouldn't start crying right there outside the store. Kurt reached out putting his hand lightly on his shoulder "I'm sorry Simon it's me, I just don't feel ..." "b..but... I can change" Simon spluttered out "do you want me to give you more space, maybe if I call you less or I can stop seeing you too much at school...I know it can be a bit too much waiting at your locker for you _every_ morning, I can change..Kurt, please, I really like you, please don't break up with me" the tears were running down his cheeks now and Kurt didn't know where to look or what to do.

Simon eventually stopped crying and wiped his face on his sleeve, gathering himself a little, he cleared his throat "Is there someone else?" Kurt shifted awkwardly on his feet; he wasn't prepared for this question. "err.. n..no" Kurt stammered slightly "It's just I don't feel the same way about you, I'm sorry" Simon's sadness was quickly turning to anger. "I don't believe you, you're lying" his voice getting a little louder and people were beginning to look over in their direction. "There is someone else, WHO IS IT? TELL ME" He was pointing at Kurt his face getting redder and redder. "Jesus Simon, calm down and stop shouting" Kurt was speaking in a low voice looking around to see who was watching. "there isn't anyone else, I'm sorry I just don't want to date you anymore" Simon took a deep breath and looked at Kurt "well your loss Kurt Hummel, I hope you and whoever this guy is are fucking miserable together" with that he stormed off toward the car park and out of sight.

"Christ" Kurt muttered under his breath, looking around to see if anyone was still looking.

He glanced at his watch, it was 5.15 Blaine would be over at 7, he needed to get home and prepare...

By the time Blaine got to his house it was already 1.30pm he checked his phone, no reply from Kurt, he wondered where he was? He headed up to his room followed lazily by putty. The house was quiet, his Mom was probably out shopping, and his Dad... well he _always _worked even at the weekends so he was out too. Blaine's older brother was away at college in New York and Blaine really missed him.

He stripped off his clothes and stepped into the shower, he was sticky and sweaty from the long walk. As he stood there letting the water run through his hair over his body he started thinking about Kurt again... Kurt's lips, why could Blaine not stop thinking about Kurt's bloody lips and his mouth. He allowed the same images and thoughts from the previous evening to float back into his mind. Kurt kissing his stomach, running his fingers over his chest, unzipping his jeans, touching him gently. Blaine started to get hard and his first reaction was NO, I cannot do this, I should not do this, think about Kurt and jerk off in the shower... but he couldn't stop himself. Tentatively he started to touch and think about Kurt, he imagined they were Kurt's delicate soft hands wrapped around his cock stroking him slowly, and then Kurt's mouth taking him in, sucking him slowly and deeply. Blaine was completely lost in the fantasy, his hand moving faster as Kurt took him in deeper and faster, licking his cock with his amazing tongue. Blaine moaned out "fuck...Kurt" as he came. He stood there leaning back against the wall slowly coming back to his senses. He has just fantasised about a guy, giving him a blow job. Not just any guy but Kurt! It was the most incredible feeling he had ever had...

He washed his hair and cleaned up quickly, as he stepped out of the shower, his phone beeped. It was a message from Kurt,

_Sure, 7 is ok, c u then, K_

He smiled to himself and looked in the mirror, shit, he thought I really need to break up with Amy.


	6. Putty

Kurt arrived home at 5.30; he had only just an hour and a half to get ready before Blaine's arrival. He showered, paid special attention to his skin and moisturising routine. He opened his closet and carefully selected the best casual outfit he had. He didn't want to dress up too much, it was just Blaine coming over to 'talk', maybe watch a movie or hang out as always. He would _never_ normally make any effort to look good for Blaine but tonight was different. Blaine needed to talk to him. Well, Kurt thought, regardless of what he says I am telling him how I feel.

By 6.45 Kurt was downstairs in the kitchen preparing snacks for Blaine's arrival. Burt and Carole were out and he had convinced Finn to go over to Puck's to play video games for the evening.

By 7 Kurt was ready, sitting on the stairs staring at front door, waiting for the sound of Blaine's car outside the house. He had nervous butterflies in his stomach; he couldn't wait to see Blaine.

He sat there and waited... and waited.

He looked at his watch for the 4th time in as many minutes, Blaine was late, really late... it was now 8.15 Kurt had sent him 2 text messages without a reply. Kurt picked up his phone to call Blaine when it suddenly rang, it was Blaine. Kurt answered "Where are you, I'm sitting here wai..." that was when he heard the voice of Sandra Anderson Blaine's Mom. "Hi Kurt it's Sandra", "oh sorry Mrs Anderson I thought you were Blaine" "I know my dear, there's been an accident, it's putty, Blaine and I are at the veterinary hospital on Sandford Road, can you come? It's bad, Blaine needs you" "y...yes" Kurt stammered out "I'm on my way"

He ran up the stairs grabbing his keys and coat and raced to his car.

Kurt drove as fast as he could toward Sandford Road. Oh god he thought please don't let putty be dead. That dog means _everything_ to Blaine. Kurt was one the few people who knew the _real_ story about putty and why Blaine had gotten him as a puppy when Blaine was 6 years old...

3 years earlier, shortly after Kurt had come out to Blaine they were sitting on his bed one evening when out of the blue Blaine said, "Have I ever told you the reason why I got putty and why he always sleeps on my bed?" Kurt shook his head. Blaine took a deep breath and began.

When he was 6, for no apparent reason he began to suffer from serious nightmares, it started with waking up crying, then waking up screaming in the middle of the night. Along with the nightmares there was the bed wetting. Blaine's mom tried to be supportive and understanding but Mr. Anderson was a tough man. He saw the whole issue as Blaine being a weak and silly child. He told him to 'grow up' He was a big boy at 6 and shouldn't be wetting his bed. He refused to allow Blaine to sleep with a light on in his room insisting it was just a phase and it would pass. For Blaine the memories of that time were very painful. He was miserable and crying all the time. He would lie in bed at night in the dark terrified to go to sleep knowing he would wake up screaming and be punished for wetting the bed.

One morning a couple of months after the nightmares had begun he awoke to find his mother standing at the foot of his bed. He looked down and curled up in a ball in her arms was a tiny black puppy. Blaine looked at his mother and looked at the puppy. His mother smiled and said "I thought it was time we got a dog" and laid him gently on Blaine's bed. Blaine's mouth fell open. He crawled down the bed to kneel next to the tiny bundle who was sleeping soundly. Blaine tentatively reached out his hand and touched the dog gently. He giggled "mom he's so soft" Mrs Anderson smiled down at her son. Blaine jumped a little when he heard his father walk into the room "now Blaine, a dog is a big responsibility, he will need feeding and walking. We can't have him making a mess in this house" Blaine looked up at his father and nodded "yes sir" Mr Anderson muttered something about an early meeting and left the room. Mrs' Anderson smiled at her young son. "Well, I don't know about you but I think he might be too small to sleep downstairs in the basement alone. Do you think it would be ok if he slept in your room with you?" Blaine nodded eagerly "but what about Dad?" Mrs Anderson just smiled "don't worry baby, leave him to me"

Blaine's 8 year old brother Paul burst into the room "we got a DOG!" he was jumping up and down clapping loudly. The puppy stirred, opening it's little eyes and looking around. It stood up on the bed and started wagging it's tail. Blaine put out his hand and the puppy licked it. From that moment on Blaine and putty were inseparable. Blaine arrived home from school later that day announcing that he would call the dog 'putty'. No one, even Blaine, could remember why? Putty began sleeping at the foot of Blaine's bed every night. Shortly after that, the nightmares and bed wetting stopped. Blaine was never afraid of the dark again and no one in the family ever mentioned the incidents that led to putty being brought into Blaine's life.

Kurt was nearly in tears when he pulled into the car park at the veterinary hospital. Please let him be ok, oh god please don't let putty be dead. He ran into the reception area and looked around. Mrs Anderson was sitting in a corner on a plastic chair looking pale and serious. Kurt rushed over to her "where's Blaine, is putty ok?" Mrs Anderson just shook her head "I'm afraid it's bad news. He was hit by a car outside the house this evening, Blaine rushed him here but it was too late he didn't survive" Kurt's legs gave out and he dropped into the chair next to Mrs Anderson "where's Blaine?" Mrs Anderson pointed down a long corridor; he's down there, last room on the right. She nodded "go on, he needs you" Kurt stood up and walked slowly down the corridor, he came to the last room on the right and pushed open the door. Blaine was standing at a table in the middle of the room; his back to the door, putty was lying on the table motionless. Blaine was just staring at him, his hand resting on the dogs head. Kurt walked over and put his hand on Blaine's shoulder; "Blaine, I'm so sorry" Blaine just turned around and burst into tears. Kurt reached out and pulled him into his arms. He just stood there holding him for what felt like an eternity. Blaine clutching onto him sobbing uncontrollably.


	7. Sleepover

After what felt like hours a kind faced woman appeared in the room. "I'm very sorry but we need the room for another emergency" Blaine lifted his head from Kurt's shoulder wiping his eyes. The woman walked over to Blaine and said "we'll look after him don't worry, wait at reception and we'll organise it so you can take him home with you". Blaine just nodded looking back at putty still lying on the table. Kurt took his arm and led him out of the room. They walked to the reception where Mrs Anderson was waiting. She stood up and put out her arms to her son. Blaine rushed to her and started to cry again. Kurt wasn't sure what to do. So he just stood there watching Blaine crying in his mother's arms.

A few minutes later a guy appeared carrying a large box. "Anderson?" Blaine turned around and nodded, the guy had a kind face, "where is your car, let me help you with this" he said. Mrs Anderson smiled and led the way out to the parking lot to where her and Blaine's cars were parked. Mrs Anderson indicated to her SUV and the man gently laid the box into the back. She thanked him and turned to Kurt "can you drive Blaine home in his car and I'll drop you back later to pick up yours" Kurt nodded and Blaine handed him his keys. They sat into his car in silence. Mrs Anderson drove away from the car park, carrying putty carefully home. Blaine and Kurt just sat there. Kurt finally asked "what happened?"

Blaine looked at him and retold the story.

He explained how he had been for walk with putty to the lima bean earlier that day. Went over to Amy's in the afternoon to breakup with her "oh" Kurt interrupted "you and Amy broke up?" Blaine nodded and continued, he got home was getting ready to go over to see Kurt when he heard a screech of brakes outside the house. He ran to the front door and saw putty laying in the street, an elderly woman standing next to a white car with her hand over her mouth. It had been an accident. The lady didn't see him and putty had just wandered into the street. He was 11 now and a bit slow, he didn't hear as well as he used to and so it just happened. Blaine had quickly lifted putty into his car and drove him to the veterinary hospital. He was alive when he got there but barely. The vet had done everything he could but putty died shortly after they arrived. A neighbour had told Mrs Anderson what happened when she got home a little later and she drove to the hospital to be with Blaine.

Kurt was shaking his head, "Jesus Blaine, I'm really sorry" He started the car and drove Blaine home.

Mr Anderson was there when they got back. It was a difficult moment, the two men looking at each other in the entrance hall. "Sorry son, he was a good dog" he patted Blaine awkwardly on the arm. Blaine just nodded "yeah"

Mrs Anderson came out of the kitchen, "Kurt please stay for something to eat", "Blaine honey go wash up, and let's eat something ok?" Blaine walked up the stairs followed by Kurt. They went into his bedroom and closed the door. Blaine just stared at his bed, looking at the spot where putty usually slept. Kurt put his arm around his shoulder "it's going to be ok, it'll just take a bit of time to get used to him..you know...not being there" Blaine nodded wiping a few tears from his face. He went into the bathroom to clean up and Kurt sat on his bed. Kurt's mind was buzzing, Blaine had broken up with Amy, was that the reason he needed to talk to Kurt that day. He really wanted to ask him why he was coming to see him that evening but it's wasn't really a good time. Blaine was distraught and it could wait.

Blaine came out of the bathroom and they headed down to the kitchen to eat. Mr Anderson was sitting in his chair at the head of the table. Mrs Anderson smiled and indicated to Kurt to sit next to her. Blaine and Kurt took their seats at the table. Mr Anderson just nodded _at_ Kurt.

Kurt wasn't exactly Mr Anderson's idea of the perfect friend for Blaine. He always thought Blaine's friend was a bit too 'girly'. His attitude toward Kurt worsened when 3 years earlier over dinner one evening, Blaine casually announced "oh, by the way Kurt is gay, mom please pass the potatoes". Mr Anderson had nearly choked on a piece of chicken.

Mrs Anderson however loved Kurt. She thought he was the kindest, sweetest boy any mother could wish for and a perfect friend for Blaine. Knowing Kurt had been without a mother for so many years she always paid him special attention and considered him her 3rd son.

Dinner was an awkward affair. Blaine was barely touching his food, just pushing it around the plate. Everyone knew Mr Anderson didn't exactly 'approve' of Kurt so that added to the tension. Once everyone had finished eating, (except Blaine), Mr Anderson looked at his watch. "It's getting late, Kurt I'll take you back to your car" "NO" Blaine shouted dropping his fork onto his plate. "Kurt is staying here tonight, I.. I ..can't be on my own in that room" Kurt began to feel a little nervous looking at Mrs Anderson who continued to smile peacefully watching her husband and son getting into a more heated discussion. Mr Anderson was insistent "Blaine, he needs to go home it's getting late" Blaine stood up suddenly "NO, he's not leaving he's staying here, with ME tonight, in my ROOM."

Everyone around the table knew the unwritten rule in the Anderson household, no sleepovers. Even when Blaine and his brother were little Mr Anderson didn't let anyone stay in the boys rooms with them overnight. They had to sleep in the guest bedroom. Kurt had NEVER slept in Blaine's bedroom. Kurt cleared his throat and stood up "it's ok Blaine, I'll go" Blaine stared at him "No Kurt sit down, you are staying" Mrs Anderson broke the tension with her usual calming tone, "John, it's been an exceptional day I think we can bend the rules just this once, Blaine honey Kurt can stay" she smiled sweetly at her husband who knew better than to argue with his wife.

Blaine muttered "thanks mom" and said "come on Kurt" he left the kitchen and stomped up the stairs. Kurt thanked Mrs Anderson for a 'lovely dinner' folding his napkin and carefully placing it on the table. He went upstairs and into Blaine's room to find him pacing up and down. "Jesus Blaine, are you trying to pick a fight with your Dad?" Blaine started ranting "he's an asshole Kurt, he doesn't like you because you're gay, well... what if, what if he had a gay son, what the fuck would he do then?" Kurt wasn't sure where this was going so he let Blaine continue "I mean it's fucking 2011 what century is he living in?" "No fucking sleepovers, what the fuck! I'm 17 he can't tell me what to fucking do" Blaine just stood in the middle of the room looking at Kurt.

A wave of sadness came flowing over him once again. He put his face in his hands "I can't believe he's dead" "I'm so tired I just need to sleep" He started undressing. Kurt felt a little awkward not knowing what he should be doing? Would he be sleeping in Blaine's bed with him? He cleared his throat "I guess I've got the floor?" Blaine snorted, "Don't be ridiculous, you're sleeping in my bed with me" With that he headed into the bathroom and closed the door.


	8. Questions

Kurt sat gingerly on the edge of the bed, he was about to spend the night in Blaine's bed, sleeping beside him. His mind was spinning. He started unbuttoning his shirt not sure how many clothes he should leave on, when Blaine came back out of the bathroom dressed only in his boxers and a t-shirt. Kurt tried not to stare, he could feel himself getting a little warm. Blaine opened a drawer and pulled out a t-shirt and pyjama pants, "you can borrow these". "Thanks" Kurt muttered taking the clothes and going into the bathroom to change.

He changed slowly and washed his face. Folding his clothes and leaving them on a shelf next to some fresh towels. He opened the door and turned off the bathroom light.

The bedroom was now dark. Blaine has shut the blinds and was already in bed. Kurt walked over to the bed and slid in under the covers. Blaine was facing the wall so Kurt faced away from him keeping as much distance between them as possible. He lay there trying to fall asleep. After a while he could hear Blaine sniffing a little. He turned looking at him "Blaine, are you ok?" Blaine turned to face him "no" Kurt reached over and put his hand gently on his shoulder.

Both boys were just staring at each other. Kurt finally spoke "I broke up with Simon today" "oh" Blaine replied "why?" "It wasn't really working out you know, no chemistry I guess" Blaine nodded "same reason I broke up with Amy"

After another few minutes of silence Blaine spoke "Kurt, can I ask you a personal question?" "ah yeah I'm not sure there's anything about me you don't already know" Kurt laughed nervously. "Are you a virgin?" Kurt was glad the room was dark because right then he blushed bright red, "Blaine ...wh why do you want to know that?" "dunno, I was just wondering" "Are YOU as virgin?" Kurt threw back at him, Blaine laughed "hey I asked you first" Kurt sighed "fine Blaine, yes I am a virgin" "so, how far have you gone with a guy?" "Blaine" Kurt screeched out "what's with all the questions" "I dunno Kurt I was just wondering if you've ever had a blow job that's all" "Blaine, OH MY GOD I can't believe we are having this conversation, I don't think you're father would be too pleased with his darling son Blaine lying in bed with a gay guy discussing sex and blow jobs, under his roof!" "Fuck him Kurt, answer the question" Kurt rolled his eyes "No, I have never had a blow job from a guy, or given one" (Kurt clarified quickly) "oh" Blaine muttered.

Kurt piped up "So Blaine it's your turn to answer my qu" Blaine cut him off "Yes Kurt I am a virgin and no I've never had a blow job" he quickly blurted it out. "Oh" Kurt said a few notes higher than he planned "you sound surprised, did you assume I was screwing every girl I've dated since I was 13?" "well no, It's just I assumed you would have gone as far as a blow job at least" (Kurt couldn't believe they were actually having this conversation) Blaine laughed "well it nearly happened last night" Kurt sat up and faced Blaine, Blaine doing the same thing so they were now sitting cross legged on the bed facing each other, knees almost touching. "Crikey, tell me what happened" Kurt said.

So Blaine started to replay the story of what happened at Amy's house, the candle, the offer of sex, the little white and pink bedroom... Blaine was getting to the part of the story where he would need to either confess to Kurt why exactly he stopped Amy or tell Kurt a lie.

"So, she was finished unbuttoning my shirt and then she started to undo my jeans" Kurt put his hand over his mouth with a gasp "and then I, then I...I.. just didn't want to do it so I stopped her" Blaine hurried out the last few words of the story . "Whoah" Kurt said putting up his hand, "Blaine Anderson that is not what happened... you cannot lie to me, tell me what happened to make you stop her?" Blaine looked down at his hands and remembered what Jeremiah had said.

_Your friendship is strong enough, what happens, happens. Go with it. Don't be afraid of your own emotions and desires_

He finally spoke "ok, Kurt, I'll tell you but I need you to promise me you won't freak out, my parents are in the next room" "ok, I promise now tell me, did her parents walk in?" Blaine smiled "no, nothing like that. I stopped her because ... when she was doing that stuff to me I was..well...I was thinking about someone else" Kurt raised his eyebrows "oh, are you interested in someone else?" Blaine sighed "Kurt I was thinking about, I mean I was imagining that it was...well... you" Blaine said the last word in almost a whisper. Kurt thought he'd heard him but surely he had not said _'you'_, "what did you just say?" Kurt shook his head trying to clear his ears "I was thinking about YOU" Blaine said it louder this time.

Kurt just sat there with his mouth hanging open, Blaine was looking down carefully examining his fingers "Kurt I, I like you, I'm a bit confused right now, I know this sounds weird but I'm pretty sure I'm .. You know ..." He looked up at Kurt "I just know that when Amy was all over me last night I wanted it to be you"

Kurt just sat there, staring, mouth open. Blaine started to panic "Jesus Kurt say something, say anything, please" Kurt stammered "Blaine I..I..I..." Blaine thought what the hell, he leaned forward put his hand against Kurt's cheek and kissed him. Kurt's head was spinning, he must be dreaming right? This can't possibly be happening. He's sitting on Blaine's bed in the dark kissing him! Blaine pulled away realising Kurt wasn't kissing him back "oh god, Kurt, I'm so sorry I shouldn't have done that, forget it, I'm really sorry...shit..." he moved and got up off the bed quickly. Before Kurt could speak he was gone out the bedroom door. Kurt jumped up and ran after him down the stairs. Blaine was already at the bottom step when Kurt caught up with him, "Blaine wait" he grabbed Blaine's arm and spun him around, "I...I..." Kurt was lost for words he wasn't sure how to tell Blaine he felt the same way so instead he grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him.

This time it was a proper kiss both boys moving closer, wrapping their arms around each other, lips moving, Blaine changed the angle and put his tongue into Kurt's mouth, Kurt gasped a little and pulled Blaine closer to him. It was heated and it was perfect.

Both boys were not sure how long they had been there kissing when they heard a creak of floorboards above them. They broke apart quickly and looked to the top of the staircase. Standing there in silence, staring at them were Mr and Mrs Anderson...


	9. A Bet

It felt like time was frozen, all four of them just standing staring at each other. Finally Mrs Anderson spoke. "Blaine, please come upstairs, you and your Father need to talk" She walked down the stairs and looked at Kurt "I think you and I could use a cup of tea" She took Kurt by the arm and led him toward the kitchen. Kurt glanced around just catching sight of Blaine disappearing slowly up the stairs.

Mrs Anderson began to busy herself with the kettle and mugs. Kurt just stood there awkwardly not sure if he should speak. She turned around and gestured toward a chair. Kurt sat down. Finally Mrs Anderson brought two mugs of tea to the table and sat down opposite Kurt. Kurt spoke "I'm really sorry, it's just Blaine and I were talking and things got a little..." Mrs Anderson put up her hand to silence Kurt. "Kurt honey, I knew this day would come, I've been expecting it since Blaine was 4 years old." Kurt's mouth fell open "in fact" she continued "I placed a small bet with Blaine's brother a couple of years back and I believe I have won" she winked at Kurt.

Kurt was stunned.

Mrs Anderson sighed shaking her head "oh Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, I wish I could save you from him but I look into your eyes and I can see now it's too late." Kurt furrowed his brow not sure what she meant "Kurt, the Anderson men are wonderful, amazing creatures. They are loyal, strong and honest, not to mention great kissers" Kurt blushed a little and looked down at his tea "but, they are stubborn bastards who like to get their own way" she raised her eyebrows at Kurt. "Blaine would hate me for saying this, but he's exactly like his father" Kurt nodded knowing the stubbornness and competitive nature in Blaine to which she was referring. "I know you love him, it's been obvious to me for a very long time, and I'm glad Blaine has finally realised who he is. But you need to be patient with him, ok?" Kurt nodded, Mrs Anderson smiled leaning forward slightly lowering her voice "also, even though the Anderson men like to get their own way, believe me when I say, there are ways and means to get them to do exactly what _you_ want" she winked at Kurt who wasn't _quite_ sure what she meant but nodded anyway.

His thoughts turned to Blaine "Do you think they are ok up there?" he gestured to the ceiling. Mrs Anderson nodded "Blaine and his father have a lot to talk about, I don't think we will resolve everything tonight but it's about time everyone in this family started to accept _who_ they are"

Kurt sipped his tea quietly, every now and then there was a raised voice heard upstairs and then nothing. Kurt wasn't sure what was happening. He heard a noise and looked around, there standing in the kitchen doorway carrying a rucksack and looking a little dishevelled was Paul Anderson.

"Hey" he said brightly. Mrs Anderson leapt up and hurried toward him "Paul honey you're home" she hugged him tightly "ok Mom, don't squeeze the life out of me" She stepped back "why are you here?" "Blaine sent me a text about putty, jeez mom he's been in this family for 11 years, I had to come back to say goodbye...Hey Kurt... how's Blaine?" He looked toward Kurt and back to his mother. She smiled and sat down "he's fine, he's upstairs, well... speaking with your father" "oh" Paul raised his eyebrows and dropped his bag onto the floor. "What happened?" Mrs Anderson spoke slowly and deliberately "Paul, your brother is, well, Blaine is...Blaine is gay" Paul hardly reacted, he put his hand to his forehead "shit mom, I lost the bet! Is there anything to eat?" he turned and opened the refrigerator. Kurt was stunned.

Firstly he couldn't believe the conversation Mrs Anderson was having with her son and secondly Paul has barely reacted to the news that his 17 year old brother was gay.

Paul turned around noticing Kurt was only wearing pyjama bottoms and a t-shirt. He pointed at Kurt "Did Dad catch you and Blaine together? Did he walk in on you guys fucking or something?" Kurt's face went bright red and Mrs Anderson raised her voice "Paul John Anderson! Don't be so crude and mind your language, Kurt and Blaine were...well... kissing... on the stairs, and yes your father saw them" Paul laughed out loud "jeez, sorry I missed it, would love to have seen the look on the old man's face" He dropped into a chair at the table and began to eat a plate of leftovers he had found in the fridge. Suddenly Blaine appeared in the kitchen fully dressed and holding Kurt's clothes and shoes. "Blaine" Paul stood up and walked over to his brother; they looked at each other for a moment and hugged "dude sorry about putty, are you ok?" Blaine just nodded. He looked past Paul and spoke to Kurt "you need to go home, I'll drive you back to your car" Kurt stood up took his clothes and shoes from Blaine and went to the bathroom to change. When he got back to the kitchen he awkwardly looked at Mrs Anderson "sorry again for..." she just smiled and nodded "we'll see you soon"

Blaine and Kurt sat into his car in silence. Blaine began to drive. Kurt eventually spoke "are you ok? I mean your dad, he looked furious" Blaine just threw his head back and laughed "he's such a bastard, but we talked you know, probably more than we ever have, it's fine he's ... he's just old fashioned, he was brought up in a really strict home, they were crazy religious, I mean totally obsessed" Blaine looked over at Kurt sharing this information which Blaine had clearly just learned himself about his own father. "oh" Kurt said, Blaine continued "it's ok he's a bit calmer now, I'm not sure you'll ever be allowed to sleepover again though" Blaine laughed a little and Kurt just smiled.

They arrived at the veterinary hospital and parked next to Kurt's car, now sitting alone in the empty parking lot. The two boys just looked at each other. Blaine spoke "I meant what I said back in the bedroom" Kurt nodded "I know, me too" They both just sat there a little awkward not sure what to do. Blaine finally spoke "I think we should go on a date" Kurt laughed "no Kurt I'm serious, a proper date, you know I'll pick you up and take you somewhere nice for dinner or maybe a movie, I mean do you want to?" Kurt reached out his hand and put it on Blaine's knee "I'll say yes, if you promise me one thing" Blaine nodded "I'll say yes, only if you promise you'll try to take advantage of me at the end of the night" Blaine's face became serious for a moment "Deal" Kurt smiled "then yes Blaine Anderson I will go on a _proper_ date with you" Blaine looked at his watch "I better get home" They both looked at each other for a second and leaned together and kissed. It was short and gentle but enough to convince them both that this was right and it was definitely happening. Kurt jumped out of the car and Blaine drove away.


	10. Goodbye

The following morning Kurt received a message from Blaine. He and Paul were planning to lay putty to rest at the pet cemetery in Greenmont, a couple of miles from their home. Kurt was invited to join them at 2pm. Kurt wasn't sure what to wear to a pet funeral so he went for mostly black and a dark blue shirt.

Word had quickly spread through the Dalton and McKinley kids that putty had died and the rival glee clubs quickly arranged a couple of musical numbers for the small ceremony that was planned.

Kurt had spent most of the morning trying to find the perfect song to sing, he finally settled on a song called 'Not Alone' by Darren Criss. He thought the lyrics were very appropriate and he knew Blaine really liked the song.

As he was leaving the house Burt stopped him "hey, that's a pretty sombre outfit" Kurt quickly explained about the previous day's events and where he was going. He wasn't quite ready to tell his Dad about him and Blaine so he left those details out. Burt shook his head "that's too bad, hey tell Blaine from me I'm sorry about putty" Kurt nodded and left the house.

The little cemetery was set back from a busy road behind some trees. It was run by a very sweet hippy couple who survived on charity donations and the kindness of pet lovers who lived in the area to help maintain the grounds.

Kurt parked outside and could see the Anderson's suv and a few others were already there. People were gathering in a far corner of the cemetery under a blossom tree. As Kurt approached he could see a hole had been dug in the ground and a wooden box had already been placed into it. Blaine looked up as Kurt approached. "Are you ok?" Kurt mouthed, Blaine nodded. Kurt stood with the other kids from Glee club. Blaine was standing on the opposite side of the grave with his mother and Paul. Paul began "Thank you everyone from coming today to help us say goodbye to putty. He was a good and loyal dog, and an important member of our family. We will miss him." Paul took a step toward the grave and said "goodbye putty, sleep tight" and dropped a flower on to the wooden box.

Mrs Anderson stepped forward "putty, you came into our lives when Blaine needed you the most (suddenly Blaine started to cry) we will be forever grateful for what you did for _us,_ we will miss you, thank you" she dropped a flower next to Paul's and stepped back. Kurt's heart was breaking, all he wanted to do was run over to Blaine and hold him. Blaine stepped forward and tried to speak but no words came out of his mouth, he just dropped his flower next to the other two and stepped back. The glee clubs then sang a couple of songs, everyone taking turns to drop a flower onto the wooden box. Kurt then stepped forward and cleared his throat, he began to sing

_I've been alone, surrounded by darkness...and I've seen how heartless the world can be..._

_And nothings gonna keep me from loving you, cause you know it's true..._

Almost everyone around the grave assumed the words Kurt sang were about Blaine and how much he loved his dog, however, Blaine _and_ Mrs Anderson knew it was Kurt's way of telling Blaine how much he loved him and that no matter what, he would always be there for him. Kurt finished singing and placed his flower on top of the others. He looked up at Blaine and their eyes met, no words were needed, they both knew exactly what the other was thinking.

Once they were finished, the cemetery owner stepped in and helped Paul fill in the hole with the earth that was piled up next to the grave. Everyone moved away toward their cars. Kurt walked over to Blaine and Mrs Anderson "Kurt honey that was beautiful" he smiled at her. Blaine nodded "yeah" Mrs Anderson took Paul's arm, "Blaine we'll wait for you at the car" She and Paul walked across the grass leaving Blaine and Kurt standing alone under the blossom tree.

"Seriously Kurt that was...really beautiful, thanks" "I meant every word of it Blaine" "so" Blaine began "I have decided where to take you on our first official date" "really?" Kurt raised an eyebrow and Blaine smiled. "are you going to tell me what we are doing or where we are going?" Blaine shook his head "nope, all I will say is it's next Friday and be ready at 7pm" Kurt smiled "okay, do I get a clue?" Blaine shook his head "I want it to be a surprise" They walked together back to the cars and said goodbye.


	11. Planning

The following week progressed way too slowly for both boys. They kept in touch with endless text messages, emails and chats on the phone in the evenings. They were both so busy with school, Glee Clubs, music lessons etc.. There was no time to meet up during the week. Kurt kept asking Blaine about the date, where they were going, what he should wear, but Blaine remained tight lipped about the whole evening.

After school on Thursday, Blaine arrived home to find his mother sitting at the kitchen table. In front of her sat a small brown paper bag under which Blaine could see some leaflets. She asked Blaine to sit down. He dropped his school bag onto the floor, took off his blazer and loosened his tie. Mrs Anderson cleared her throat. "Blaine, I am aware you and I had 'the talk' a number of years ago but I feel considering recent events we should have another one, a slightly _different_ one" Blaine didn't like where this was going, he kept looking at the brown paper bag dreading what was inside. One of the leaflets was sticking out from under the bag and he was sure he could see the word BOY or BOYS on the cover.

Mrs Anderson continued "I took the liberty of visiting the free health clinic this morning and I picked up a few things for you" Blaine groaned and let his head fall on to the kitchen table "Mom, please don't do this to me" She leaned over and patted him on the head. "Blaine dear I appreciate you already know about sex in general but you need to know how to...well... prepare for sex with another boy, er man" Blaine lifted his head "Mom please, I already went on the internet this week and read some stuff, I know what to do" "oh" Mrs Anderson seemed a little surprised. "well, that was very sensible of you. Do you have any questions you'd like to ask me?" "NO" Blaine groaned out "ok, I guess you should keep those anyway (gesturing down to the bag and leaflets) just in case you need a little more information." She carried on brightly "I picked up a leaflet up on oral sex too, it's directed at women but I guess it applies to men too, you know same...well... techniques etc..." Blaine groaned again and let his head fall onto the table once more "MOM PLEASE STOP you're killing me here" "fine, fine, I'm done, I just have one other thing to say" Blaine lifted his head "sex is special Blaine, it's an important, well, event between two people, especially when one or both of them has never experienced it before. So before you rush into anything with Kurt, or whomever it might be, just be sure it's the right time for both of you, once it's done you cannot take it back." She smiled and Blaine nodded "I understand" "good then I suggest you put these, 'things' somewhere your father won't find and get ready for dinner"

Blaine picked up the brown paper bag, leaflets, his blazer and bag and headed up to his room. He closed the door and dropped everything onto his bed. He looked at the paper bag and turned it upside down, a box of condoms and a bottle of lube fell out onto the bed "Jesus mom" he muttered under his breath. He grabbed the leaflets, condoms and lube and shoved them into a drawer under some clothes, and got ready for dinner.

Kurt decided he really should tell his Dad and Carole that he was going on a _date_ with Blaine. Thursday evening over dinner he spoke up. "Dad, Carole I have something to tell you" They both stopped eating and looked at him. "Yes?" "Well, tomorrow evening, I am going out with Blaine" Burt looked confused "and?" "Blaine and I are going out, on a _date" _Carole spoke "with Amy and Simon that's nice honey, where are you all going?" Kurt shook his head and laughed "No, Blaine and _I_ are going out on a date, just the two of us... _together_" Burt put down his fork "You and Blaine?" Kurt nodded "since when is Blaine..." "Dad please, it all happened last weekend, I think we both kinda realised how we felt and anyhow we are going on a proper date tomorrow evening" Carole still looked confused "what about Amy and Simon?" "oh, we broke up with them" Carole raised her eyebrows and looked at Burt "kids today!" Burt picked up his fork and continued to eat, mumbling something under his breath.


	12. The Day

Friday finally arrived... Kurt was beside himself with excitement, he hurried home from school to get ready. Blaine had finally told him to dress casual, which disappointed him a little as he had the perfect smart outfit already picked out. He showered, moisturised and spent ages doing his hair just right. He was ready...

Blaine got home a little later than he has hoped and was about to race up the stairs to change when his mother called him into the kitchen. He went in to find his mother and father sitting at the table. He father was scrolling through his blackberry not really paying attention.

"Blaine sweetheart, how was school?" "er fine thanks" His mother took a deep breath "Blaine I'm really sorry but..." Blaine's mind was racing, he was in a complete panic, please don't stop me from going out with Kurt was all he was thinking, his mother continued "but ...your father and I won't be home tonight" Blaine's heart stopped "it's the strangest thing, we booked tickets to go to see the opera next week, but when the tickets arrived it seems I booked them for tonight by mistake, AND I booked the wrong venue, silly me" she laughed loudly looking straight at her son who didn't dare breathe "so, it seems we will be out tonight, and because it's so far to drive I've convinced your father to stay at a hotel near the venue. I'm very sorry but you will be home _alone_ tonight" she starred at Blaine more intensely now "I'm afraid you'll have to fend for yourself in the morning for breakfast, I don't expect we'll be back any earlier then 11am, what do you think John back here by 11am?" "mmmm" John Anderson was staring at his blackberry and looked up "yeah, long drive,... 11am" She smiled at Blaine who couldn't believe what he was hearing, his house would be empty for the whole night, he and Kurt had the place to themselves the _whole_ night. Blaine looked at his mother who just smiled at him and nodded. He turned around and started walking up to his room when he heard his mother behind him on the stairs, he turned to her, she was smiling and whispered to him "enjoy your date with Kurt, and remember 11am tomorrow" She winked at him. Blaine threw his arms around her and said "I love you mom, so much" She kissed him on the forehead, smiled, turned around and walked back down the stairs.

Blaine arrived at Kurt's at exactly 7pm. Burt opened the front door and let him in. Kurt came bounding down the stairs and stood in front of Blaine "Hi" Blaine smiled at him "You look really ..er nice" Kurt blushed "So do you" Burt cleared his throat and spoke sternly "Blaine, I'd like a word with you please" Kurt's face fell "Dad pl..." Burt put his hand up to stop him speaking. "We will only be a few minutes Kurt wait here" He gestured for Blaine to follow him into the living room leaving Kurt standing by the front door. Once inside the room Burt closed the door and nodded toward the couch, Blaine sat down and Burt sat in the armchair opposite him.

"Blaine, Kurt tells me that this is a date you are both going on this evening... together" Blaine nodded "Yes Sir" "I appreciate this is a er..recent thing for you, and I understand if you are still ..well..confused but Kurt is my son and I love him, he is very important to me and I don't wish to see him hurt or messed around in any way, so before you take this any further I want you to be _sure_ that this is what you want"

Blaine swallowed a lump in his throat before speaking "Sir, I have never been more sure of anything in my whole entire life, Kurt is the most important person in my life and I would never, ever do anything to hurt him I swear." Tears began to well up in his eyes as he continued "I would lay down my lif..." Burt put up his hand "ok, ok, ok, no need to get so emotional about it, I believe you son" He stood up and shook Blaine's hand "as long as we have an understanding" Blaine nodded and turned to leave the room, just as he reached the door Burt added "by the way Blaine, if you get my son pregnant, I'll kill you" Blaine turned around slowly to see Burt Hummel with a huge grin on his face. Blaine nodded "Yes Sir"

Kurt was sitting on the stairs holding his coat, waiting patiently. "Shall we?" Blaine put out his hand toward Kurt, he jumped up and took it in his, and they walked to the car together.


	13. The Date

"So where are we going?" "Stop asking Kurt we'll be there soon, it's not far" They had only just left the Hummel house and Kurt couldn't sit still in his seat. "Are we going to dinner?" "Kurt, stop asking we'll be there soon" Kurt slumped back in his seat realising Blaine would not be sharing any details until the bitter end.

Finally they arrived at the movie theatre complex outside town. Blaine parked in the deserted parking lot. Kurt couldn't hide his disappointment, "er, I think this place closed like 2 months ago for renovations" Blaine hopped out of the car and grabbed a rucksack from the trunk. He opened Kurt's door and put out his hand. Kurt took it and climbed out of the car hesitantly. Blaine began walking toward the entrance leading Kurt by the hand. "Blaine, I think this place is closed I don't think ..." Blaine stopped walking and looked at Kurt "Do you trust me?" Kurt nodded "of course" Blaine continued walking. When they got to the front entrance Blaine tapped on the glass, a security guard appeared and waved at Blaine, he came over and opened the door "Hi Blaine, come in" They stepped into the empty foyer "Mr. Shaw this is my..er..boyfriend Kurt" Mr Shaw held out his hand to Kurt, Kurt shook it "Hi Kurt, nice to meet you" Kurt looked around, the foyer was covered in scaffolding and plastic sheeting, it smelled of fresh paint. Blaine spoke "Is it ok if we..." "Oh yeah go ahead it's all yours" The man smiled and gestured toward the stairs. Blaine pulled Kurt and started to walk across the foyer and up the stairs, "Blaine who is that man?" "Oh, do you remember Jeremiah the lead warbler from Dalton last year?" Kurt nodded "well that's his uncle James Shaw" "oh" Kurt replied still not sure what exactly was happening.

At the top of the stairs they turned left and stopped outside Screen 4, Blaine turned to Kurt "well here we are" Kurt still looked confused. Blaine spoke "oh yeah I guess we should _really_ have tickets so we know what seats to sit in and what movie we are going to see" Kurt nodded. Blaine reached into the front pocket of the rucksack and pulled out three ticket stubs. They were old and very faded. Blaine looked at Kurt "Do you recognise these?" Kurt shook his head. Blaine placed them in Kurt's hands. He had to look very carefully as the ink had almost faded. 'Scre n 4 - H rr y Po er a th Sor r' Kurt blinked and looked at Blaine "They're from the first Harry Potter film?" Blaine nodded "Kurt, they're _our_ tickets from the first film. I kept them the day you're Dad took us, it was here, 10 years ago, _today,_ in this movie theatre, screen 4" he pointed up at the sign above the door. "it's our 10 year anniversary, I guess you could say that was _really_ our first date" Kurt was beginning to understand.

"Come on" Blaine took his hand and opened the door. The room was dark apart from a few small wall lights. They walked to the back and Blaine sat down in a double seat patting the seat beside him. Kurt sat down. "So" Blaine spoke "I couldn't arrange for the movie to be played up there" he pointed at the big screen so we'll have to improvise" He leaned down and opened the rucksack. He pulled out a portable DVD player and a copy of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. He handed them to Kurt and then began pulling bags of popcorn, candies and cans of coke out of the bag. He smiled and handed Kurt a diet coke. Blaine turned to Kurt "So here we are" before he could say another word Kurt kissed him, it was heated and hard. Eventually they broke apart, Blaine smiled "so I guess I'm doing ok so far" Kurt nodded. They set up the DVD player, resting it on Blaine's knees, Kurt placed his head on Blaine's shoulder and put his arm around him, they watched the movie in silence together.

When it ended they both sat up a little sleepy, they had been so comfortable and warm neither wanted to move. Kurt looked at Blaine "that was perfect, thank you. Do you have any more surprises for me? " Blaine laughed "well... it depends" They looked at each other for a moment and Blaine reached out and touched Kurt's face, "you really are beautiful" Kurt blushed and smiled. They kissed again, Kurt climbed onto Blaine's lap, Blaine wrapped his arms around him and pulled them as close as possible together. The kiss was sloppy and all tongue, Blaine lifted Kurt's shirt up slightly at the back so he could run his fingers inside it, up his spine, Kurt's skin was soft and warm, Blaine had never felt anything so good. Kurt was moving on his lap and Blaine was getting more and more aroused. He grabbed Kurt's hips with both hands and stilled him, leaning back from him, Kurt looked disappointed, Blaine was breathing hard "Do you want to go back to my house for a while?" Kurt raised his eyebrows "what about your parents, I mean your Dad?" Blaine quickly explained about his Mom and the empty house unsure how Kurt would react. Kurt nodded "yeah, let's go there for a while" They quickly gathered up their belongings and headed back to the car stopping to thank Mr. Shaw on the way.

Sitting in the car driving back to Blaine's Kurt asked "Blaine how much do you want us to do tonight?" "To be honest Kurt I'm not sure, I know I definitely want to do more than just kiss you, I'm just not sure how far I want to go" Kurt nodded "me neither"


	14. Thank You Mrs Anderson

They arrived at the Anderson house to find it empty and in darkness. Blaine opened the door and he and Kurt stepped inside. "Do you want something to drink, or eat?" Kurt shook his head. "Do you want to go upstairs?" Kurt nodded. Blaine took his hand and led him up the stairs to his bedroom. The room was dark, he was about to switch on the light when Kurt said "please leave the light off, is that ok" "yeah, sure" Blaine led Kurt over to the bed. They stood there for what felt like an eternity when Kurt spoke "should we talk about what we want to do, or maybe should we start and see what happens?" Blaine laughed nervously.

He took off his shoes and sat cross legged in the middle of the bed; Kurt did the same and sat opposite him. "So" Kurt spoke, "you got me here, now what do want to do with me?" Blaine laughed again. "Do you think it would be ok if I touched you, I mean I've never touched another guy and well I'd like to ..." Kurt started to unbutton his shirt but Blaine reached out and he took his hands away allowing Blaine to undo the rest of the buttons. Blaine laid his palm flat against Kurt's chest and moved it up and down "your skin feels so good" "thanks" Kurt breathed out. Kurt removed the shirt and dropped it onto the ground next to the bed. Blaine leaned forward and pushed him back until he was lying flat on the bed, Blaine climbed on top of him straddling his hips. He leaned down and kissed his lips, then working his way along Kurt's jaw to his neck and his ear. He then started kissing Kurt's chest making sure he tasted every inch of it. Kurt was making the most amazing moaning sounds which were going straight to Blaine's crotch. He continued to kiss his way down Kurt's chest to his stomach eventually reaching his belt buckle; he looked up at Kurt who just nodded.

Blaine slowly opened the belt and undid the button of Kurt's jeans; he slowly pulled down the zip and reached inside laying his palm flat against Kurt's erection. Kurt was making louder sounds now, Blaine pulled down the jeans taking them off and dropping them over the side of the bed, leaving Kurt lying there in his underwear. He leaned up and whispered in Kurt's ear "can I take these off too?" pulling at the waist band of Kurt's boxer briefs, Kurt breathed out "yes" Blaine slid down a little and pulled down the underwear slowly revealing Kurt's erection. Blaine just stared at him, firstly because Kurt was the first person Blaine had naked in his bed with him and secondly Kurt was _really_ beautiful.

"Are you going to stare at it all night or do you plan to help me out anytime soon?"Kurt was looking down at Blaine. He looked back up at Kurt and grinned. He leaned down and tentatively placed his lips at the tip of Kurt's cock, Kurt moaned out "Blaine" Blaine smiled and opened his mouth placing it around the tip and licking lightly. Gaining a little confidence he allowed Kurt's cock further into his mouth sucking and licking at it, he wrapped his hand around the base and began stroking with the same movement as his mouth, he managed to get into a good rhythm sucking and twisting his wrist, trying to keep his mouth and lips as wet as possible.

Based on the way Kurt was moaning and babbling above him he knew he was doing something right. Kurt moved his hand so it was in Blaine's hair pushing him down lightly, Blaine opened his throat as much as possible to take him as deep and he could. Kurt was shouting "fuck, Blaine...don't stop" He quickened the pace and, could tell Kurt was close, he could feel Kurt's hand on his shoulder but he continued faster and deeper "Blaine I'm ...fuck " Kurt came in his mouth, he swallowed and tried to carry on sucking and stroking Kurt through his orgasm, he did ok, a little dribble of cum running down his chin. He let Kurt slip out of his mouth and crawled up the bed hovering over him. Kurt was laying there with his eyes closed and a smile on his face, "Hey" Kurt opened his eyes "Was that ok? I thought you passed out on me" Kurt just grabbed his face and pulled him into a heated kiss, they broke apart, "Jesus Blaine I can taste myself in your mouth" Blaine just smiled "weird isn't it?" Kurt looked at him "you're still fully dressed!" Blaine looked down at himself "oh yeah" "You want me to take my clothes off?" Kurt nodded "yes please, if you're ok with that" Blaine smiled and knelt back between Kurt's legs and began to unbutton his shirt, Kurt sat up onto his elbows to watch.

Kurt spoke "Blaine, It's ok with me if you say no, but well, I'd really like to have sex with you, now" Blaine stopped and looked at Kurt "are you sure?, because if we do this we can't take it back" Kurt nodded "I'm sure" Blaine got up off the bed and walked over to the drawer rooting for the condoms and lube his mother had provided, finding both he walked back to the bed, Kurt looked at him smiling "you're prepared" "don't thank me, thank my Mom" Kurt raised his eyebrows, Blaine shook his head "Don't ask, I'll tell you about it later" Kurt smiled and moved over on the bed so Blaine could lie down beside him. "now about all these clothes"

Kurt moved so he was sitting over Blaine. He quickly removed his shirt and unbuttoned his jeans pulling them down along with his underwear, throwing them over the side of the bed "you're in a hurry" Blaine sniggered a little, Kurt smiled at him and then spoke "er.. I'm not sure how to ask this but do you want to well be inside me or do you want me to..." Blaine looked at Kurt "I'm not sure, what would you prefer?" Kurt thought for a moment "I'd like you inside me if that's ok with you?" Blaine nodded "ok" They switched places so Kurt was lying down and Blaine was kneeling between his legs. Blaine opened the lube and put some on his fingers, he looked at Kurt, "I'm afraid I might hurt you" Kurt smiled "it's ok I'll tell you if it hurts just go really slowly, ok" Blaine nodded.

He reached down between Kurt's legs and ran his index finger along until he felt the entrance to Kurt's ass, he pushed against it a little and eventually pushed the tip of his finger in. Kurt gasped, Blaine looked at him but Kurt nodded so he pushed his finger in farther and began moving it in and out slowly. Kurt was beginning to moan a little and move against his finger, he took a chance and pushed in another finger, Kurt winced a little but kept nodding so he moved both fingers in and out a little faster, "Blaine" "mmm" "bend your fingers a little" oh yeah thought Blaine I read about this, he bent his fingers and changed angles looking for "Jesus Christ BLAINE" found it Blaine smirked to himself. He added another finger and moved as quickly as possible trying to find the little spot that made Kurt scream. After a few more minutes Kurt looked at him, "now Blaine, please" Blaine pulled out his fingers and reached out for a condom, Kurt stopped him "let me" Kurt tore it open and leaned forward toward Blaine rolling the condom onto his erection, Blaine moaned at the contact with Kurt's hands. Kurt poured some lube onto his hands and spread it all over Blaine's cock. Kurt lay back down grabbing a pillow and putting it under his hips. Blaine moved closer to him pushing his legs further apart. He placed the tip of his cock against Kurt's entrance and looked at him, he nodded. Blaine pushed in slowly, Kurt put out his hand asking him to stop, he waited, Kurt nodded, he pushed in further, Kurt was biting his lip trying not to shout out. Blaine stopped again. He was desperate to move, Kurt felt so tight and warm around him he couldn't wait to start pushing in and out of him. Kurt nodded, Blaine pulled out a little and pushed in again, he did this a few times just small shallow thrusts in and out. Kurt moved his legs and wrapped them around Blaine pulling him in closer, Blaine began pushing harder and deeper.

Kurt was making the most incredible sounds and Blaine was trying to concentrate on not coming too soon, he didn't want this to ever end. He changed the angle slightly and Kurt screamed "FUCK, shit Blaine, shit" Blaine smiled to himself and did it again. Kurt was a wreck and Blaine knew neither of them would last much longer. He quickened the pace and could feel his own orgasm building, Kurt reached between them and began stroking himself, Kurt let out a yell coming over both of their chests, Blaine quickly followed collapsing on Kurt. He pulled out slowly and lay down flat, resting his head on Kurt's chest "uuugghh Blaine that's disgusting it's getting in your hair" Blaine just smiled "I don't care, I just need to lay here for a few minutes" They lay there holding each other for what felt like ages when Kurt finally moved "come on we need to clean up, Jesus Blaine take that condom off, it's gross" They both got up and headed to the bathroom.

Back in the bedroom Kurt looked around at the messy bed, the condom wrapper, and their clothes all over the floor and considered how much things had changed between them in little over a week. "Do you want to stay, I can drive you home" Blaine spoke behind him "I'd like to stay is that ok?" Blaine smiled and nodded "Yeah we have the place to ourselves until 11 tomorrow "

They climbed into the bed lying on their sides facing each other just staring. Eventually Blaine spoke "Kurt can I ask you a personal question?" Kurt smiled "Yes" "Are you a virgin?" Kurt grinned "No Blaine I am not a virgin" "Blaine can I ask you a question?" "mmmm" "Are YOU a virgin?" Blaine was laughing now "No Kurt I am not a virgin" Blaine spoke again "Kuurrrt" "Yeesss" "Have you ever had a blow job?" Kurt smiled "Yes... buuutttt" He moved forward pushing Blaine onto his back and climbing on top of him "I've never _given_ someone a blow job" "OH" Blaine raised his eyebrows "Blaine have you ever _had_ a blow job" Blaine shook his head "No". Kurt began kissing his way down Blaine's chest "now let me see if I can turn that No into a Yes" Blaine was laughing as Kurt continued...

Blaine had managed to get Kurt home by 9.30am, (after a little more fun in the shower that morning) They both agreed the idea of sex standing up in the shower was good on paper but it turned out to be a little more difficult than they thought, either way they agreed there was a world of experiences (and positions) they couldn't wait to try out and discover together. Blaine was home by 10.30 and had everything cleaned up and back in it's place by 11. He was sitting quietly in his bedroom reading when his parents returned at 11.20 His mother appeared in the doorway "Hi honey" Blaine smiled "How was the opera?" She smiled "it was wonderful" "How was your date?" Blaine grinned back "it was wonderful" Mrs Anderson glanced around the bedroom looking for evidence of Kurt or anything which may or may not have happened the night before. Everything looked normal and she began to wonder had the night away she had orchestrated been in vain... She shrugged and headed downstairs where she found her husband in the kitchen holding a huge bunch of flowers "oh John they're ..." "Not from me" he grunted "they were just delivered" He handed them to his wife and headed to his study. She carefully placed them on the table and opened the card, it contained a simple message. "Thank You Mrs Anderson. Kx." She smiled knowingly to herself...


	15. Epilogue

"Oh John, they're here" John Anderson rose slowly from his chair "Calm down Sandra, I'm not blind yet, I can see that." Sandra Anderson was staring out the front window of her home watching Kurt and Blaine pull into the driveway. 8 years had passed since losing putty but things were pretty much the same. Kurt and Blaine had moved away after high school to attend different colleges in New York, but they came home regularly to visit the Andersons and the Hummels. Burt continued to run his auto shop and Mr Anderson continued to work 7 days a week!

Mrs Anderson knew this visit was special. Kurt had told her over the phone 1 week prior that he was planning to ask Blaine to marry him. She was thrilled.

The boys climbed out of the car and walked to the door. Mrs Anderson opened it quickly looking from one to the other "Well?" Kurt smiled "He said Yes!" She leapt forward grabbing both men into a hug. "Come in Come in, I want to hear all about the proposal, tell me _all_ the romantic details, leave nothing out" Blaine rolled his eyes looking toward his Dad "Congratulations Son" Mr Anderson stretched out his hand to shake Blaine's. He looked at Kurt "Congratulations"

Mrs Anderson grabbed Kurt pushing him toward the kitchen, "I bought some magazines, do you think June is too soon? Wait until you see the flowers..." Blaine shrugged looking at his Dad. "At least when we're married that's it" Mrs Anderson stopped and looked at Blaine "Marriage is just the beginning Blaine... just the beginning..." He looked at her with a confused expression on his face. She threw her hands up in the air "Grandchildren Blaine Anderson... I need Grandchildren"

With that she spun around joining Kurt, who was in the kitchen eagerly flicking through wedding magazines. Blaine looked at his father who smiled "Come on, you look like you could use a drink" Blaine nodded and followed his dad toward his study glancing into the kitchen at his mother and Kurt, Kurt looked up briefly and their eyes met, sometimes no words are needed, they just smiled at each other... The END


End file.
